11 Kwietnia 2008
TVP 1 05:15 Wszystko jest muzyką - Opera włoska w XIX wieku; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1995) 05:55 Był taki dzień - 11 kwietnia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Fifi - Nie zmieniaj się ; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 08:45 Sekretny świat misia Beniamina - Nowy sąsiad; serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006) 09:10 Moliki książkowe-czyli-co czytać dziecku; magazyn 09:25 Kuchcikowo-gotowanie na ekranie - Kuchcikowa pierogarnia; program dla dzieci 09:40 Tam i z powrotem - Włamywacz; serial kraj prod.Australia (2003) 10:10 Śpiewać, jak to łatwo powiedzieć odc. 7; widowisko rozrywkowe 10:40 Z EUROpą na Ty - jak zdobyć pieniądze ; magazyn 10:50 TELEZAKUPY 11:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3779; serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3780; serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Wielkie sprzątanie 12:35 Plebania - odc. 1058; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1447; telenowela TVP 13:30 Jaka to melodia? ; teleturniej muzyczny 13:55 Nauka jest fajna - cz. 1; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2007) 14:30 Kandydat - odc. 12; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 64; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 15:35 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 65; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3781; serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3782; serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan odc. 1452 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? ; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania odc. 1063; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Olbrzym Gargamela ; serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Piątkowe kino akcji - 13 dzielnica - txt - str.777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Francja (2004) 21:45 Mistrzostwa Świata w pływaniu - Manchester 2008 22:05 Glina - odc. 14 - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP 23:05 Krzyk 3; thriller kraj prod.USA (2000) 01:00 Orzeł seria I - odc. 3; serial kryminalny kraj prod.Dania (2004) 01:55 Orzeł seria I - odc. 4; serial kryminalny kraj prod.Dania (2004) 02:55 Park Saint - Cloud; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006) 03:20 Był taki dzień - 11 kwietnia 03:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:35 Statek miłości - odc. 102/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1981) 06:25 Statek miłości - odc. 103/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1981) 07:20 TELEZAKUPY 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kacper - Rakietowy pomocnik; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996) 08:05 M jak miłość - odc. 155; serial TVP 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Pogoda: 9:20,10:10 11:10 Święta wojna - Hanys dance 11:45 Nowe przygody Tomka Sawyera kraj prod.USA (1998) 13:15 Dolina Kreatywna - co słychać? 13:20 Wojciech Cejrowski-boso przez świat - Największy odpust świata; cykl reportaży 13:50 Duże dzieci ; talk-show 14:35 Od ucha do ucha - Kabaret Mumio; program satyryczny 14:50 Gliniarz i prokurator - Mam na ciebie oko; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1989) 15:50 Dla niesłyszących - Barwy szczęścia - odc. 94; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:20 U fryzjera odc. 9 - Bora-Bora; serial komediowy TVP 16:50 Tak to leciało! ; teleturniej 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Sport Telegram 18:55 Pogoda 19:10 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka 20:05 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie ; widowisko rozrywkowe 21:00 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie ; widowisko rozrywkowe 21:45 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie ; widowisko rozrywkowe 21:50 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie ; widowisko rozrywkowe 22:25 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - K jak Kwiatkowska 22:50 Podkomisarz Brenda Johnson - s. I odc. 5/13; serial policyjny kraj prod.USA (2005) 23:45 Policjanci z Pitbulla 23:50 EUROexpress; magazyn 24:00 Panorama 00:15 Ślepa niesprawiedliwość; thriller kraj prod.USA (2005) 01:45 Tylko strach; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1993) 03:20 Europa da się lubić - Seksapil 04:05 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:34; Biznesowa piątka 6:18 ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Wiosenne śniadanko; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Maszyna zmian - Pięć pięknych welonów; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Andrzej Maleszka; wyk.:Ewa Gawryluk, Beata Żurek, Izabela Kołodziej, Katarzyna Łuczewska, Piotr Budzowski, Leszek Knasiecki, January Brunov, Krystyna Feldman, Jolanta Fraszyńska, Małgorzata Foremniak; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Było takie miejsce... Cardinal Club w Chicago; reportaż kraj prod.Polska (2006); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Co słychać - magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 22; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Polska z bocznej drogi - Generał już tu nie mieszka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1059; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1441; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Tarnów na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Hity satelity 13:25 Scena współczesna - Ballada o kluczu; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Waldemar Krzystek; wyk.:Zbigniew Zamachowski, Marian Opania, Edyta Olszówka, Jerzy Łapiński, Maria Maj, Rafał Mohr, Waldemar Barwiński, Jerzy Słonka, Michał Sitarski, Krzysztof Dracz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Testament von Olszewskiego; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Akademia Domu i Wnętrza - Firany; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kronika Węgierskiego; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Magazyn przechodnia - Słowo; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:10 Duże dzieci ; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Wiosenne śniadanko; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Było takie miejsce... Cardinal Club w Chicago; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Tarnów na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Hity satelity 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1059; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:20 Dobranocka - Niezwykłe przygody pod wierzbami - W dzikim lesie; serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1999); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc. 1441; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Na dobre i na złe odc.319 - Zaniedbania i konsekwencje; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Porozmawiaj z Haliną ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Kino Sąsiadów - Szara ciężarówka w kolorze czerwonym; film fabularny kraj prod.SERBIA I CZARNOGÓRA, Słowenia, Niemcy (2004); reż.:Srdjan Koljevic; wyk.:Srdjan Todorovic, Aleksandra Balmazovic, Boris Milivojevic, Milorad Mandic; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Panorama 00:15 Tarnów na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1059; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Niezwykłe przygody pod wierzbami - W dzikim lesie; serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1999); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1441; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Na dobre i na złe odc.319 - Zaniedbania i konsekwencje; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Porozmawiaj z Haliną; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Hity satelity 04:00 Kino Sąsiadów - Szara ciężarówka w kolorze czerwonym; film fabularny kraj prod.SERBIA I CZARNOGÓRA, Słowenia, Niemcy (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Było takie miejsce... Cardinal Club w Chicago; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7T TVP Info Gdańsk 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:10, 06:27, 06:57, 07:10, 07:25; Przegląd prasy 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:53; 07:11, 07:19, 07:41; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:50, 07:16; Serwis sportowy 06:16, 06:46, 07:22; STEREO 07:45 Panorama; Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:23 Pogoda; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 Miejskie klimaty Tośki i Agaty 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:00 Studio Senat; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Panorama; Panorama sport 17:00 Miejskie klimaty Tośki i Agaty 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Panorama; Panorama sport; Pogoda 18:30 Komentarze dnia 19:00 Brulion kulturalny 19:20 Przyglądając się 19:35 Postawione na głowie 20:01 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Panorama; Panorama sport; Pogoda 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:57 Pogoda; STEREO 00:03 Półkowniki - Sprzedawca chleba, Jestem męczyzną; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:36 Półkowniki - Każdy wie kto za kim stoi, Wśród ludzi; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:02 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:26 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:47 Serwis info; STEREO 02:12 Pogoda; STEREO 02:13 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:23 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Szczecin 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:10, 06:27, 06:57, 07:10, 07:25; Przegląd prasy 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:53; 07:11, 07:19, 07:41; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:50, 07:16; Serwis sportowy 06:16, 06:46, 07:22; STEREO 07:45 Kronika - flesz 07:50 Kronika biznes 07:54 Odjazd śmieci 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:23 Pogoda; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 Kronika - rozmowa z gościem, przegląd prasy 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:00 Studio Senat; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Fonograf 17:00 Windą do pracy 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Kronika 18:20 Serwis sportowy 18:30 Spięcie 18:40 Kronika biznes 18:42 Menu kulturalne 18:44 Wokół nas 18:50 Po sukces do Unii, Wielkie imprezy 19:00 Obraz dnia 20:01 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Kronika regionalna 22:00 Zielona wyspa 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:57 Pogoda; STEREO 00:03 Półkowniki - Sprzedawca chleba, Jestem męczyzną; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:36 Półkowniki - Każdy wie kto za kim stoi, Wśród ludzi; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:02 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:26 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:47 Serwis info; STEREO 02:12 Pogoda; STEREO 02:13 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:23 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Music Spot - program rozrywkowy odc. 245 05:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program rozrywkowy odc. 510 06:15 Adam i Ewa - telenowela odc. 125 reż. Paweł Nowicki, Polska 2000 06:45 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica - serial komediowy odc. 28 USA 1997 07:30 TV Market 07:30 Wielka Wygrana - teleturniej odc. 223 08:30 Kameleon - serial sensacyjny odc. 86 USA 1998 09:30 Strażnik Teksasu - serial sensacyjny odc. 172 USA 2000 10:30 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obyczajowy odc. 49 USA 1990 11:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy odc. 1080 reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 12:00 Zamieńmy się żonami - reality show odc. 7 13:00 Tylko miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 31 Polska 2007 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 686 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:45 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica - serial komediowy odc. 29 USA 1997 15:15 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy odc. 57 Polska 2003 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja - publicystyka społeczna odc. 1068 16:30 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 19 USA 2005 17:25 I kto tu rządzi? - serial komediowy odc. 10 Polska 2007 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 687 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy odc. 1081 reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:00 Diamentowa afera - komedia sensacyjna reż. Les Mayfield, wyk. Martin Lawrence, Luke Wilson, Peter Greene, William Forsythe, David Chappelle, Nicole Parker, Graham Beckel USA 1999 22:00 Studio Lotto 22:10 Dziewiąte wrota - horror reż. Roman Polański, wyk. Johnny Depp, Frank Langella, Lena Olin, Emmanuelle Seigner USA/ Francja/ Hiszpania 1999 00:55 Łowca śmierci 3: Deathstalker i wojownicy piekieł - thriller sci-fi reż. Alfonso Corona Blake, wyk. Aarón Hernán, Carla Herd, Erika Carlson, John Alan Nelson, Thom Christopher USA 1988 02:45 Miasto zwycięzców - teleturniej interaktywny odc. 67 03:45 Zakazana kamera - teleturniej odc. 18 TVN 05:00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05:20 Telesklep 06:20 Hej-nał Show - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 07:25 Fabryka gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 08:00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 954 Polska 2003 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11:00 Damą być - reality show odc. 1/5 12:05 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2008 13:05 Piosenki Magdy M. nie tylko o miłości - koncert 14:05 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 14:45 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 15:15 Marina - telenowela odc. 153/169 reż. David Posada, USA/Meksyk 2006 16:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Superkino Miss agent - komedia sensacyjna reż. Donald Petrie, wyk. Sandra Bullock, Benjamin Bratt, Michael Caine, Candice Bergen USA 2000 22:20 Córka generała - thriller reż. Simon West, wyk. John Travolta, Madeleine Stowe, James Cromwell, Timothy Hutton USA 1999 00:50 Lot donikąd - film sensacyjny reż. Alan Simmonds, wyk. Craig Sheffer, Rachel Hayward, Winston Rekert, Françoise Yip USA/ Kanada 2001 02:45 Wrzuć na luz - program rozrywkowy 03:45 Telesklep 04:10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 04:30 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 06:20 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 06:45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:25 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 09:25 Zbuntowani - serial obyczajowy odc. 119 reż. Juan Carlos Munoz, Luis Pardo, Meksyk 2004 10:25 Big Brother 5 - prosto z domu - reality show 10:55 mała Czarna - talk show 11:55 Big Brother 5 - reality show 12:55 Pogromcy hitów - program rozrywkowy 13:25 Pogromcy hitów - program rozrywkowy 13:55 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 14:30 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15:30 Sidła miłości - telenowela odc. 24 reż. Uli Edel, USA 1993 16:30 Zbuntowani - serial obyczajowy odc. 120 reż. Juan Carlos Munoz, Luis Pardo, Meksyk 2004 17:30 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 18:30 Big Brother 5 - prosto z domu - reality show 19:00 Trampolina - reality show odc. 12 20:00 Big Brother 5 - reality show 21:00 Jericho - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 USA 2006 22:00 Jericho - serial sensacyjny odc. 8 USA 2006 23:00 Big Brother 5 - extra - reality show 23:35 Oczekiwana zmiana miejsc - film erotyczny reż. Woquini Adams, wyk. Beverly Lynne, Dee, Brooke Hunter, Massimo Avidano USA 2006 01:25 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 02:00 Big Brother 5 - reality show 02:55 Big Brother 5 - prosto z domu - reality show 03:20 Big Brother 5 - extra - reality show 03:45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 04:35 Paul Rodgers - Live in Glasgow - koncert 05:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:25 Music Chat - program interaktywny 06:00 Telesklep 07:05 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda - serial przygodowy odc. 25/26 reż. Joe Coppoletta, Harley Cokeliss i inni, Francja/ USA 1997 08:00 Serce z kamienia - telenowela odc. 21/205 reż. Salvador Garcini, Meksyk 2004 08:55 Ostry dyżur - serial obyczajowy odc. 62 USA 1994 09:55 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy odc. 16/27 reż. Daniel Attias, David Barrett i inni, USA 2003 10:55 Kobra - oddział specjalny - serial sensacyjny odc. 25/32 Niemcy 1996 12:00 Telesklep 13:05 Wyścig po kasę - teleturniej interaktywny 14:00 Serce z kamienia - telenowela odc. 22/205 reż. Salvador Garcini, Meksyk 2004 14:55 Karen Sisco - serial kryminalny odc. 5/10 reż. Kathryn Bigelow, David Carson, John David Coles, USA 2003 15:55 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy odc. 17/27 reż. Daniel Attias, David Barrett i inni, USA 2003 16:55 Ostry dyżur - serial obyczajowy odc. 63 USA 1994 17:55 Kobra - oddział specjalny - serial sensacyjny odc. 26/32 Niemcy 1996 19:00 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy odc. 11/24 USA 1994 19:30 Dwóch i pół - serial komediowy odc. 5/24 USA 2003 20:00 Rockefeller Plaza 30 - serial komediowy odc. 5/21 USA 2006 20:30 Strach w ciemnościach - thriller reż. James Keach, wyk. Jane Seymour, Alexandra Picatto, Corin Nemec, William Russ USA 2001 22:25 Bez skazy - serial obyczajowy odc. 1/13 reż. Jamie Babbit, Scott Brazil, Elodie Keene, Nelson McCormick, Ryan Murphy, Michael, USA 2003 23:50 Plotkara - serial obyczajowy odc. 1/22 USA 2007 00:50 Nocna straż 4: Zmiana warty - film sensacyjny reż. Rodney McDonald, wyk. Paula Barbieri, Jeff Trachta, Andrew Stevens, Sondra Spriggs USA 1996 02:40 Wróżki - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03:45 Laski na czacie - interaktywny program rozrywkowy TV Puls 06:00 Burza uczuć - telenowela odc. 39/150 Niemcy 2005 07:00 Puls o poranku - magazyn 09:00 Puls kultury - magazyn kulturalny 09:30 Telezakupy 10:00 W poszukiwaniu Boga - reportaż 10:30 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 11:00 Telezakupy 11:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial komediowy odc. 20 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:00 Władca zwierząt 2 - serial przygodowy odc. 22 ost. reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 13:00 Sanatorium pod Klepsydrą - film psychologiczny reż. Wojciech Jerzy Has, wyk. Jan Nowicki, Gustaw Holoubek, Tadeusz Kondrat, Bożena Adamek Polska 1973 15:00 Godzina Miłosierdzia 15:30 Jamie at Home - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11/13 16:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta - telenowela odc. 114 reż. Mauricio Cruz, Agustín Restrepo, Kolumbia 2005 17:00 Po prostu miłość! - telenowela odc. 114 reż. Heriberto López de Anda, Alejandro Hugo Moser, USA/Argentyna 2005 18:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial komediowy odc. 21 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 18:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial komediowy odc. 22 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 19:00 Tylko Ty - teleturniej 19:30 Puls raport - program informacyjny 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Sport - program informacyjny 20:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? - teleturniej 21:00 Ale numer! - program rozrywkowy 21:30 Uwaga, żarty - program rozrywkowy 22:00 Puls raport - program informacyjny 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport - program informacyjny 22:35 Tylko Ty - teleturniej 23:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial komediowy odc. 21 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 23:35 Sanatorium pod Klepsydrą - film psychologiczny reż. Wojciech Jerzy Has, wyk. Jan Nowicki, Gustaw Holoubek, Tadeusz Kondrat, Bożena Adamek Polska 1973 01:30 Puls kultury - magazyn kulturalny 02:00 Puls raport - program informacyjny 02:30 Godzina Miłosierdzia 03:00 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 03:30 Władca zwierząt 2 - serial przygodowy odc. 22 ost. reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 04:30 Puls kultury - magazyn kulturalny Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie: Reklama (36) 7:00 Gra w ciemno 8:00 Pierwsza miłość (674) 8:45 Samo życie (1047) 9:15 Happy Hour 10:15 Na zawsze razem 11:15 Gra w ciemno 12:10 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Najstarszy Polak Świata (105) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Szara strefa (135) 14:00 mała Czarna 15:00 Kochaj mnie, kochaj!: Pies ogrodnika (13) 16:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Na zakręcie (27) 17:05 Drogówka 17:35 Wydarzenia 18:05 Gra w ciemno 19:00 Graczykowie: Karnawał zwierząt (37) 19:40 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (675) 21:30 Samo życie (1048) 22:00 Fala zbrodni: Brudna walka (33) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: EXPO (136) 23:45 Rodzina zastępcza: Posag w spadku (139) 0:15 Daleko od noszy: Wyjazd do Afryki (106) 0:40 Drogówka 1:05 Samo życie (1048) 1:35 Graczykowie: Karnawał zwierząt (37) 2:05 Interwencja 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Pierwsza miłość (675) 3:50 Świat według Kiepskich: EXPO (136) 4:35 Daleko od noszy: Wyjazd do Afryki (106) 5:00 Fala zbrodni: Brudna walka (33) Tele 5 06:25 Jeździec srebrnej szabli odc.: 27/52 06:50 Straż graniczna odc.: 24-ost. 07:15 Telezakupy 08:50 Stellina odc.: 122/160 09:40 Werdykt 10:10 Conan odc.: 22-ost. 11:10 Błękitna płetwa 12:50 Moja piękna grubaska odc.: 104/178 13:50 Stellina odc.: 123/160 14:40 Telezakupy 15:10 Gorączka w mieście odc.: 25/48 16:10 Werdykt 17:05 Moja piękna grubaska odc.: 105/178 18:00 Gorączka w mieście odc.: 26/48 19:00 Conan 20:00 Zaufaj mi 21:55 Oblicza zbrodni odc.: 42/52 22:55 Lub czasopisma 23:10 Niebezpieczna gra 01:15 Powiedz mi, co lubisz 02:40 Rybia nocka Polonia 1 06:30 Bia odc.: 8/65 06:50 W Królestwie Kalendarza odc.: 21/52 07:15 Namiętności odc.: 99/100 08:00 Top Shop 19:00 Gigi odc.: 5/65 19:30 Celeste odc.: 84/172 20:20 Lub czasopisma 20:35 Okno na podwórze 22:45 Erotyczna giełda 23:00 Amatorki 23:20 Erotyczna ruletka 23:35 Słodkie landrynki 23:40 Dziewczyny z twojej okolicy 23:50 Amore TV 00:00 Amatorki 00:10 Walentina zaprasza 00:30 Gorące kociaki 00:45 Reflex 00:55 Zaniedbywana mężatka 01:00 Sexy galaxy 01:10 News 01:15 Dziewczyny z twojej okolicy 01:25 Polskie Foki 01:45 Eurocast 02:00 Anonse 02:40 Oferty towarzyskie 03:00 Amatorki 03:20 Eurocast 03:35 Zakończenie programu Discovery Channel 06:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 07:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Granaty - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 08:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 09:00 Superjazda: Niedościgniony - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Ekwador - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Faceci w bieli - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 12:00 Supermaszyny: Helikoptery - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 14:00 Zwariowane wyścigi - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 16:00 poTURBOwani - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 17:00 Niesamowite maszyny - wydanie specjalne - film dokumentalny 18:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Corvette '59 - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Granaty - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 21:00 Okrutni ludzie: Prześladowca - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Urazówka - życie i śmierć w izbie przyjęć: Ostateczność - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Premiera Fight Quest - Sztuki walki: Chiny - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Alpy - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Lasy deszczowe Kostaryki - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 02:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Pustynia Moab - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Okrutni ludzie: Prześladowca - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Urazówka - życie i śmierć w izbie przyjęć: Ostateczność - serial dokumentalny 04:55 Amerykański hot-rod: Corvette '59 - serial dokumentalny Discovery Civilisation 6:00 Pola bitew: Tunezja (1) 7:00 Misja X 2: Charles Goodyear - W poszukiwaniu idealnej gumy 8:00 Prawdziwi nietykalni: Thomas Dewey 9:00 Monarchie królewskie (3) 10:00 Cała prawda o lądowaniach na Księżycu 11:00 Prawdziwi nietykalni: Thomas Dewey 12:00 Pola bitew: Tunezja (1) 13:00 Misja X 2: Charles Goodyear - W poszukiwaniu idealnej gumy 14:00 Prawdziwi nietykalni: Thomas Dewey 15:00 Monarchie królewskie (3) 16:00 Cała prawda o lądowaniach na Księżycu 17:00 Prawdziwi nietykalni: Thomas Dewey 18:00 Pola bitew: Tunezja (1) 19:00 Misja X 2: Charles Goodyear - W poszukiwaniu idealnej gumy 20:00 Prawdziwi nietykalni: Thomas Dewey 21:00 Monarchie królewskie (3) 22:00 Cała prawda o lądowaniach na Księżycu 23:00 Prawdziwi nietykalni: Thomas Dewey 0:00 Pola bitew: Tunezja (1) 1:00 Misja X 2: Charles Goodyear - W poszukiwaniu idealnej gumy 2:00 Prawdziwi nietykalni: Thomas Dewey 3:00 Monarchie królewskie (3) 3:55 Cała prawda o lądowaniach na Księżycu 4:45 Prawdziwi nietykalni: Thomas Dewey 5:35 Wojenne burze: Wojna w błocie - bitwa pod Ypres, 1917 rok Discovery Science 6:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (7) 7:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (2) 7:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (68) 8:00 William Shatner - jak technika zmieniła świat: Jak technika zmieniła świat - ciąg dalszy (2) 9:00 Przedziwne opowieści o UFO: Czy kosmici zbudowali piramidy? 10:00 Superstatki: Shanghai Express - największy statek towarowy świata 11:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (1) 11:30 Jak to zbudowano?: Wiszące mosty 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (7) 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (2) 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (68) 14:00 William Shatner - jak technika zmieniła świat: Jak technika zmieniła świat - ciąg dalszy (2) 15:00 Przedziwne opowieści o UFO: Czy kosmici zbudowali piramidy? 16:00 Superstatki: Shanghai Express - największy statek towarowy świata 17:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (1) 17:30 Jak to zbudowano?: Wiszące mosty 18:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (8) 19:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (3) 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione?: Pasy bezpieczeństwa/Okna/Woskowe figury/Balony z gorącym powietrzem 20:00 Doskonałość ciała: Od zapłodnienia do narodzin 21:00 Przywróceni życiu (2) 22:00 Superstatki: American Queen - pierwsza dama Missisipi 23:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (2) 23:30 Jak to zbudowano?: Betonowa dżungla 0:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (8) 1:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (3) 1:30 Jak to jest zrobione?: Pasy bezpieczeństwa/Okna/Woskowe figury/Balony z gorącym powietrzem 2:00 Doskonałość ciała: Od zapłodnienia do narodzin 3:00 Przywróceni życiu (2) 3:50 Superstatki: American Queen - pierwsza dama Missisipi 4:40 Odlotowe cuda techniki (2) 5:10 Jak to zbudowano?: Betonowa dżungla 5:35 Narodziny motocykla: Trike (1) Canal + 07:05 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:15 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:20 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:30 Simpsonowie IX - serial animowany odc. 4 USA 1989 08:00 Światła o zmierzchu - dramat obyczajowy reż. Aki Kaurismäki, wyk. Janne Hyytiäinen, Maria Heiskanen, Maria Järvenhelmi, Ilkka Koivula Niemcy/Francja/Finlandia 2006 09:25 Flyboys - Bohaterska eskadra - dramat przygodowy reż. Tony Bill, wyk. David Ellison, Abdul Salis, Tyler Labine, James Franco USA/Francja/Wlk. Brytania 2006 11:45 Tango ptaka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Andrzej Jurga, wyk. Emilian Kamiński, Alicja Bienicewicz, Marek Probosz, Jerzy Łapiński Polska 1980 13:10 Grubasem być - dramat obyczajowy reż. Douglas Barr, wyk. Caroline Rhea, Brandon Olds, Melissa Halstrom, Carlo Marks USA 2007 14:45 Zabić Logana Kelihera - western reż. R.G. Springsteen, wyk. Audie Murphy, Darren McGavin, Ruta Lee, Beverly Owen USA 1964 16:10 Wymyślona przyjaciółka - thriller reż. William Fruet, wyk. Kurt Evans, Dina Meyer, Nicole Munoz, Rick Ravanello Kanada 2006 17:45 Cudowny świat przyrody: Podziemne życie kreta - serial przyrodniczy odc. 6/13 reż. Mikio Kuroda, Japonia 2007 18:20 Detektyw Monk VI: Monk i wielbicielka - serial kryminalny odc. 1/22 USA 2002 19:10 Gdzie pachną stokrotki: Woń sukcesu - serial komediowy odc. 7/22 reż. Barry Sonnenfeld, USA 2007 20:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:10 Simpsonowie IX - serial animowany odc. 5 USA 1989 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 21:00 Wieczór specjalny. X-Men: Początek i koniec X-Men - thriller SF reż. Bryan Singer, wyk. Patrick Stewart, Ian McKellen, Hugh Jackman, Anna Paquin, Famke Janssen, Halle Berry, James Marsden USA 2000 22:50 Wieczór specjalny. X-Men: Początek i koniec X-Men - Ostatni bastion - film SF reż. Brett Ratner, wyk. Hugh Jackman, Halle Berry, Ian McKellen, Famke Janssen Francja/ USA 2006 00:40 Alibi - komediodramat reż. Matt Checkowski, Kurt Mattila, wyk. Steve Coogan, Rebecca Romijn, James Brolin, James Marsden Holandia/USA 2006 02:10 Kulisy sławy - dramat obyczajowy reż. Emmanuelle Bercot, wyk. Emmanuelle Seigner, Isild Le Besco, Noémie Lvovsky, Mar Sodupe Francja 2005 04:05 Nocny wędrowiec - thriller reż. William Castle, wyk. Robert Taylor, Barbara Stanwyck, Judi Meredith, Hayden Rorke USA 1964 05:30 Zapis zbrodni - dramat kryminalny (emisja w nocy z piątku na sobotę) reż. Andrzej Trzos-Rastawiecki, wyk. Mieczysław Hryniewicz, Wacław Radecki, Jerzy Bończak, Tomasz Neuman Polska 1974 Canal + Film 08:30 Pod słońce - komediodramat reż. Brad Mirman, wyk. Harvey Keitel, Joshua Jackson, Claire Forlani, Armando Pucci Włochy/Wlk. Brytania/Francja 2005 10:15 Babe - dramat biograficzny reż. Arthur Hiller, wyk. John Goodman, Kelly McGillis, Trini Alvarado, Bruce Boxleitner USA 1992 12:10 Simpsonowie IX - serial animowany odc. 4 USA 1989 12:35 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 12:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Mała Miss - komediodramat reż. Jonathan Dayton, Valerie Faris, wyk. Abigail Breslin, Greg Kinnear, Paul Dano, Alan Arkin USA 2006 14:40 Deser Zmiana ról - film krótkometrażowy 15:00 Poltergay - Duchy - horror komediowy reż. Eric Lavaine, wyk. Clovis Cornillac, Julie Depardieu, Lionel Abelanski, Gilles Gaston-Dreyfus Francja 2006 16:35 Most do Terabithii - film familijny reż. Gabor Csupo, wyk. Josh Hutcherson, AnnaSophia Robb, Zooey Deschanel, Robert Patrick USA 2007 18:10 Wiatraki śmierci - film sensacyjny reż. Don Siegel, wyk. Michael Caine, Paul Moss, Janet Suzman, Delphine Seyrig Wlk. Brytania 1974 20:00 Królowa - film biograficzny reż. Stephen Frears, wyk. Helen Mirren, James Cromwell, Alex Jennings, Michael Sheen Wlk. Brytania/Francja/Włochy 2006 21:45 Po sąsiedzku - thriller reż. John Erman, wyk. Nathan Lane, Robert Sean Leonard, Tony Goldwyn, Michael Jeter, Courtney B. Vance, Mare Winningham, Elizabeth Wilson USA 1996 23:15 Podróż do końca nocy - dramat psychologiczny reż. Eric Eason, wyk. Brendan Fraser, Mos Def, Scott Glenn, Alice Braga USA/Niemcy/Brazylia 2006 00:45 X-Men - thriller SF reż. Bryan Singer, wyk. Patrick Stewart, Ian McKellen, Hugh Jackman, Anna Paquin, Famke Janssen, Halle Berry, James Marsden USA 2000 02:35 American Pie: Wakacje - komedia reż. Steve Rash, wyk. Tad Hilgenbrink, Eugene Levy, Arielle Kebbel, Crystle Lightning USA 2005 04:05 Księga miłości - komediodramat reż. Alan Brown, wyk. Simon Baker, Gregory Smith, Bryce Dallas Howard, Frances O'Connor USA 2004 05:30 Czwarta wojna - dramat sensacyjny (emisja w nocy z piątku na sobotę) reż. John Frankenheimer, wyk. Roy Scheider, Jürgen Prochnow, Harry Dean Stanton, Tim Reid, Lara Harris, Dale Dye, Bill MacDonald USA 1990 Canal + Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 07:30 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 08:00 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz PGE GKS Bełchatów - Legia Warszawa 10:30 Piłka nożna Liga+Extra - magazyn ligi polskiej 12:10 Czarno na białym: Tomasz Hajto - magazyn sportowy 12:30 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 13:00 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn 15:00 Piłka nożna Puchar Anglii: Mecz półfinałowy West Bromwich Albion - FC Portsmouth 17:00 Piłka nożna Puchar Anglii: Mecz półfinałowy FC Barnsley - Cardiff City 19:00 Liga gra - magazyn piłkarski 19:40 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 20:00 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz ŁKS Łódź - Widzew Łódź 22:15 Za ciosem - magazyn bokserski 23:15 Liga gra - magazyn piłkarski 23:55 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 00:15 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz ŁKS Łódź - Widzew Łódź 02:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn NBA: Mecz Houston Rockets - Phoenix Suns 05:20 Samochód-zabójca - horror (emisja w nocy z piątku na sobotę) reż. Elliot Silverstein, wyk. James Brolin, Kathleen Lloyd, John Marley, R.G. Armstrong USA 1977 HBO 06:00 Zrzęda - komedia reż. Neal Miller, wyk. Alan Arkin, Lauren Holly, Glenne Headly, Barbara Dana USA 2006 07:45 Kozaczki z pieprzykiem - komedia reż. Julian Jarrold, wyk. Joel Edgerton, Chiwetel Ejiofor, Sarah-Jane Potts, Nick Frost USA 2005 09:30 Podróż do Nowej Ziemi - film przygodowy reż. Terrence Malick, wyk. Colin Farrell, Q'Orianka Kilcher, Christopher Plummer, Christian Bale USA 2005 11:45 Straszny dom - film animowany reż. Gil Kenan, wyk. USA 2006 13:15 Gol 2: Żyjąc marzeniem - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jaume Collet-Serra, wyk. Kuno Becker, Alessandro Nivola, Anna Friel, Stephen Dillane Wlk. Brytania 2007 15:10 V 2007 - koncert 16:15 Trzy siostry - dramat obyczajowy reż. Arthur Allan Seidelman, wyk. Elizabeth Banks, Maria Bello, Erika Christensen, Steven Culp USA 2005 18:05 Magia zmysłów - dramat obyczajowy reż. Paul Mayeda Berges, wyk. Aishwarya Rai, Dylan McDermott, Nitin Ganatra, Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje USA 2005 19:40 Premiera Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 20:10 Premiera Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 203 20:45 Edison - thriller reż. David J. Burke, wyk. Justin Timberlake, Morgan Freeman, Kevin Spacey, Dylan McDermott USA 2005 22:25 Premiera Turyści: Raj utracony - horror reż. John Stockwell, wyk. Josh Duhamel, Melissa George, Olivia Wilde, Desmond Askew USA 2006 23:55 Amatorzy w konopiach - komedia kryminalna reż. Stephen Gyllenhaal, wyk. John Lithgow, Jon Tenney, Ryan Phillippe, Hank Azaria USA 1998 01:35 Yasmin - dramat obyczajowy reż. Kenneth Glenaan, wyk. Archie Panjabi, Renu Setna, Steve Jackson, Syed Ahmed Niemcy/Wlk. Brytania 2004 03:00 Za dziesięć dwunasta - thriller reż. Scott Storm, wyk. Alfonso Freeman, Rick D. Wasserman, Rayne Guest, Jenya Lano USA 2006 04:30 Wspólne zdjęcie - komediodramat reż. Matthew Cole Weiss, wyk. Adam Garcia, Amy Adams, Mena Suvari, Aaron Stanford USA 2005 HBO 2 06:00 Złodzieje z klasą - dramat sensacyjny reż. Gary Burns, wyk. James Marsters, John Cassini, Larry Manetti, Wayne Robson USA 2005 07:35 Szczwany lis - komediodramat reż. Richard Squires, wyk. Roger Rees, Mary McDonnell, Chloe Squires, Cody Wisker USA 2004 09:10 Przed metą - dramat biograficzny reż. Robert Towne, wyk. Billy Crudup, Donald Sutherland, Monica Potter, Jeremy Sisto USA 1998 11:05 Randka z o.o. - serial komediowy odc. 2 reż. Guy Shalem, Richard Day, Wlk. Brytania 2006 11:30 Gospel - film muzyczny reż. Rob Hardy, wyk. Boris Kodjoe, Idris Elba, Nona Gaye, Clifton Powell USA 2005 13:10 Diabeł w pudełku - komedia reż. John McKenzie, wyk. Anjella Mackintosh, Brian Mitchell, Kenneth Collard, Katy Wix Wlk. Brytania 2006 14:45 Ucieczka łosia - film familijny reż. Ben Verbong, wyk. Anja Kling, Mario Adorf, Raban Bieling, Sarah Beck Niemcy 2005 16:15 Na dobre i złe - komedia sensacyjna reż. Jason Alexander, wyk. Jason Alexander, Lolita Davidovich, James Woods, Joe Mantegna USA 1996 17:45 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 18:15 Sowie pole - komedia przygodowa reż. Wil Shriner, wyk. Luke Wilson, Logan Lerman, Brie Larson, Tim Blake Nelson USA 2006 19:45 Firewall - thriller reż. Richard Loncraine, wyk. Harrison Ford, Paul Bettany, Virginia Madsen, Carly Schroeder USA/Australia 2006 21:30 Lucky Louie - serial komediowy odc. 6 reż. Andrew D. Weyman, USA 2006 22:00 Christina Aguilera - koncert w Sydney 2007 23:00 Pokonać siebie - film dokumentalny reż. Tómas Gislason, wyk. Ivan Basso, Michelle Bartoli, B.S. Christiansen, Ole Kaare Foli Dania 2005 00:50 Rodzina Soprano 6 - serial sensacyjny odc. 13 USA 2002 01:45 Superman: Powrót - film przygodowy reż. Bryan Singer, wyk. Brandon Routh, Kate Bosworth, James Marsden, Kevin Spacey Australia/USA 2006 04:15 Mgła - horror reż. Rupert Wainwright, wyk. Tom Welling, Maggie Grace, Selma Blair, DeRay Davis USA/Kanada 2005 HBO Comedy 10:00 Prestiż, splendor i blask - komedia reż. Pieter Kramer, wyk. Linda de Mol, Joan Collins, Chris Tates, Kees Hulst Holandia 2004 11:40 Szalone lato - komedia reż. Savage Steve Holland, wyk. John Cusack, Demi Moore, Curtis Armstrong, William Hickey USA 1986 13:10 Chłopaki IV - komedia reż. George Mihalka, wyk. Rémy Girard, Pierre Lebeau, Luc Guérin, Patrick Labbé Kanada 2005 15:15 Prestiż, splendor i blask - komedia reż. Pieter Kramer, wyk. Linda de Mol, Joan Collins, Chris Tates, Kees Hulst Holandia 2004 16:55 Szalone lato - komedia reż. Savage Steve Holland, wyk. John Cusack, Demi Moore, Curtis Armstrong, William Hickey USA 1986 18:25 Chłopaki IV - komedia reż. George Mihalka, wyk. Rémy Girard, Pierre Lebeau, Luc Guérin, Patrick Labbé Kanada 2005 20:30 Podwójne espresso - komedia obyczajowa reż. Álvaro Díaz Lorenzo, wyk. Alejo Sauras, Asier Etxeandia, Joaquín Abad, Elena Ballesteros Hiszpania 2007 22:05 Palec - komedia reż. Peter Spears, wyk. Giuseppe Andrews, Craig Anton, Rachel Blanchard, John Boyd USA 2007 23:35 Pracownik miesiąca - komedia romantyczna reż. Greg Coolidge, wyk. Dane Cook, Jessica Simpson, Dax Shepard, Andy Dick USA 2006 01:20 Kontrowersyjna propozycja - komedia romantyczna reż. Emily Skopov, wyk. Traci Lords, Paul Johansson, Sherilyn Fenn, Mariette Hartley USA 2006 Cinemax 06:00 Instytut Benjamenta - dramat obyczajowy reż. Timothy i Stephen Quay, wyk. Mark Rylance, Alice Kriese, Gottfried John, Daniel Smith Japonia/Niemcy.Wielka Brytania 1995 07:45 W blasku Hollywood: Mel Gibson - serial dokumentalny 08:10 Najlepszy kumpel Pana Boga - komedia reż. Garry Marshall, wyk. Mario Pitillo, Greg Kinnear, Laurie Metcalf, Maria Pitillo USA 1996 10:00 Umrzeć w San Hilario - komedia reż. Laura Maná, wyk. Lluís Homar, Ana Fernández, Ferran Rané, Ulises Dumont Hiszpania 2005 11:45 Słoneczni chłopcy - komedia reż. Herbert Ross, wyk. Walter Matthau, George Burns, Richard Benjamin, Lee Meredith USA 1975 13:35 Czułe słówka - dramat obyczajowy reż. James L. Brooks, wyk. Shirley MacLaine, Debra Winger, Jack Nicholson, Danny DeVito USA 1983 15:45 W blasku Hollywood: Julia Roberts - serial dokumentalny 16:10 Notting Hill - komedia romantyczna reż. Roger Michell, wyk. Julia Roberts, Hugh Grant, Richard McCabe, James Dreyfus USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1999 18:10 Ostatnia audycja - komedia muzyczna reż. Robert Altman, wyk. Marylouise Burke, Woody Harrelson, L.Q. Jones, Tommy Lee Jones USA 2006 20:00 Zakochać się - komedia romantyczna reż. Ulu Grosbard, wyk. Meryl Streep, Robert De Niro, Harvey Keitel, Jane Kaczmarek USA 1984 21:45 Johnny skazaniec - dramat kryminalny reż. Mark Hammond, wyk. Vinnie Jones, Patrick Bergin, Eriq La Salle, Samantha Mumba Wlk. Brytania 2006 23:15 Ostry piątek. Premiera Czarna Madonna - dramat sensacyjny reż. Lasse Spang Olsen, wyk. Anders W. Berthelsen, Tuva Novotny, Nicolas Bro, Ole Thestrup Dania 2007 00:45 Gracz - komediodramat reż. Robert Altman, wyk. Tim Robbins, Greta Scacchi, Whoopi Goldberg, Fred Ward USA 1992 02:45 Izzat znaczy honor - film sensacyjny reż. Ulrik Imtiaz Rolfsen, wyk. Emil Marwa, Ove Andreassen, Yngvild Stoen Grotmol, Marit Hamdahl Norwegia 2005 04:30 Polowanie na Eagle One - film sensacyjny reż. Brian Clyde, wyk. Mark Dacascos, Theresa Randle, Rutger Hauer, Joe Suba USA 2006 Cinemax 2 06:00 Kiedy Harry poznał Sally - komedia romantyczna reż. Rob Reiner, wyk. Billy Crystal, Meg Ryan, Carrie Fisher, Bruno Kirby USA 1989 07:35 Kolor miłości - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sheldon Larry, wyk. Gena Rowlands, Louis Gossett Jr., Penny Fuller, Stella Parton USA 2000 09:05 Pierwszy kochanek mojej żony - komedia obyczajowa reż. Hans Ake Gabrielsson, wyk. Marika Lagercrantz, Mikael Samuelson, Philip Zandén, Sissela Kyle Szwecja 2006 10:40 Piramida strachu - film przygodowy reż. Barry Levinson, wyk. Nicholas Rowe, Alan Cox, Anthony Higgins, Freddie Jones USA 1985 12:30 Najlepsze w Hollywood 3: Diwy - magazyn filmowy 12:55 Syreny - komedia romantyczna reż. Richard Benjamin, wyk. Cher, Bob Hoskins, Winona Ryder, Christina Ricci USA 1990 14:45 Instytut Benjamenta - dramat obyczajowy reż. Timothy i Stephen Quay, wyk. Mark Rylance, Alice Kriese, Gottfried John, Daniel Smith Japonia/Niemcy.Wielka Brytania 1995 16:30 Kolor miłości - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sheldon Larry, wyk. Gena Rowlands, Louis Gossett Jr., Penny Fuller, Stella Parton USA 2000 18:00 Najlepszy kumpel Pana Boga - komedia reż. Garry Marshall, wyk. Mario Pitillo, Greg Kinnear, Laurie Metcalf, Maria Pitillo USA 1996 20:00 4400 4 - serial SF odc. 2 reż. Scott Peters, René Echevarria, USA 2004 20:45 Dzień Szakala - thriller reż. Fred Zinnemann, wyk. Edward Fox, Michel Lonsdale, Cyril Cusack, Eric Porter Francja/ Wlk. Brytania 1973 23:05 Mickybo i ja - komediodramat reż. Terry Loane, wyk. John Joe McNeill, Niall Wright, Julie Walters, Ciarán Hinds Wlk. Brytania/Irlandia/Australia 2004 00:40 Afera Thomasa Crowna - film sensacyjny reż. John McTiernan, wyk. Pierce Brosnan, Rene Russo, Denis Leary, Faye Dunaway USA 1999 02:30 Hotel Erotica - serial erotyczny odc. 12 reż. Gary Dean Orona, USA 2004 04:20 Wiatr w oczy - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ken Loach, wyk. Bruce Jones, Julie Brown, Gemma Phoenix, Ricky Tomlinson Wlk. Brytania 1993 MTV Polska 06:00 Alarm MTV - talk show 07:00 MTV kofeina - energetyzujące teledyski 08:00 Music nonstop 10:00 Droga do sławy - P. Diddy szuka nowych talentów 13:00 Audiomix - lista przebojów 14:00 Raperski dom Runa - reality show 14:30 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 15:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 16:00 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny - balangowanie nastolatek 16:30 Exposed - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Wanna Come In? - porady dla randkowiczów 17:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 18:00 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny - balangowanie nastolatek 18:30 MTV prezentuje - lista przebojów 19:00 Greek - serial obyczajowy 19:30 Uparty jak Hogan - reality show 21:00 Z pamiętnika byłej dziewicy - reality show 21:30 Miłość jest ślepa - randki w ciemno 22:00 Jackass - kultowe reality show 23:00 Dirty Sanchez - do pierwszej krwi 23:30 Zakład - ile zrobisz dla kasy? 00:00 Viva La Bam - autorski program Bama Margery 00:30 Pokój 401 - program rozrywkowy 01:00 PartyZone - klubowe rytmy 04:00 Don't kill the music - nocna playlista VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 Kochaj albo rzuć - gra SMS-owa 09:30 O co kaman? - tłumaczenia zagranicznych teledysków 09:40 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 10:00 Parot - gra SMS-owa 10:30 Kochlik 11:00 Kochaj albo rzuć - gra SMS-owa 11:30 Parot - gra SMS-owa 12:00 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Parot - gra SMS-owa 13:00 Kochlik 13:30 Zwierzak - gra MMS-owa 14:00 VIVA Hits Polska - program o topowych polskich artystach 15:00 In & Out - magazyn lifestylowy 16:00 Viva Movie - magazyn filmowy 17:00 Download Charts - lista najlepszych mp3 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot - gra SMS-owa 18:30 Kochaj albo rzuć - gra SMS-owa 19:00 Fristajlo - program satyryczny 19:20 Parot - gra SMS-owa 19:30 Kochlik 20:00 VIVA Hits Polska - program o topowych polskich artystach 21:00 Specjalista - program muzyczny 23:00 Nightrider - nocne pasmo muzyczne VH1 Polska 06:00 Espresso 08:00 Rock Your Baby 09:00 Pop lista 10:00 Utrzymanek 11:00 VH1 Music 12:00 Aerobic 13:00 VH1 Greatest Hits 14:00 VH1 Music 15:00 VH1 Yesterday 16:00 Pop lista 17:00 Best of Charts 18:00 Smells Like 90's 19:00 VH1 Top 10 20:00 New Look 20:30 Wspaniałe życie 21:00 Misja: Moda 22:00 Rock Show 22:30 Jazda po klipach 23:30 VH1 Oldschool 00:30 VH1 Hits 04:00 Chillout 4fun.TV 06:00 4fun.PL 07:00 Chcesz - masz.hits 08:00 Parowanie 09:00 4fun.hits 10:00 Hitofon 10:20 4fun.hits 11:00 4fun.PL 12:00 Parowanie 13:00 Horoskop 13:30 Parowanie 14:00 4fun.hits 15:00 Kartony 16:00 Chcesz - masz.hits 17:00 Koncert życzeń 18:00 Parowanie 18:35 Hitofon 19:00 Rockowanie/lista 20:00 Kartony 21:00 Parowanie 21:30 Horoskop 22:00 4fun.club 23:00 Kartony 00:00 4fun.club 02:00 Nocny 4fun 03:00 4fun'ocka 05:00 Kartony iTV 05:00 Odtrutka 05:30 Optyka słyszenia 06:00 Same Hity 06:30 Love Songs 07:00 Odtrutka 07:30 Optyka słyszenia 08:00 Teleshopping 08:35 Same Hity 09:00 Love Songs 09:30 Ezo TV 15:30 Teleshopping 16:00 Moje logo news 17:00 Teleshopping 17:30 Odtrutka 18:00 Discostacja 18:30 Same Hity 19:00 Love Songs 19:30 Odtrutka 20:00 Ezo TV 23:00 Optyka słyszenia 00:30 Pasmo nocne Zone Europa 08:00 Cinemania - magazyn filmowy 08:30 Słońce także nocą - dramat reż. Paolo i Vittorio Taviani, wyk. Julian Sands, Charlotte Gainsbourg, Massimo Bonetti, Margarita Lozano Włochy 1990 10:30 Nieprawdopodobna historia - dramat reż. Mike Newell, wyk. Alan Rickman, Hugh Grant, Georgina Cates, Alun Armstrong, Peter Firth, Prunella Scales, Rita Tushingham, Alan Cox Wielka Brytania 1995 12:30 Duch marszałka Tito - komedia reż. Vinko Bresan, wyk. Drazen Kuhn, Linda Begonja, Ilija Ivezic, Ivo Gregurevic, Boris Buzancic, Ljubo Kapor, Inge Apelt, Bojan Navojec Chorwacja 1999 14:15 Naoczny świadek - dramat reż. Pasquale Pozzessere, wyk. Arnaldo Ninchi, Maurizio Donadoni, Antonio Petrocelli, Paolo Maria Scalondro Włochy 1997 16:00 Niech żyje czcigodna pani! - dramat reż. Ermanno Olmi, wyk. Marco Esposito, Simona Brandalise, Stefania Busarello, Simone Dalla Rasa Włochy 1987 17:50 Czarny Korsarz - film przygodowy reż. Sergio Sollima, wyk. Kabir Bedi, Carole André, Mel Ferrer, Angelo Infanti, Sonja Jeannine, Sal Borgese, Franco Fantasia, Edoardo Faieta, Jackie Basehart Włochy 1976 20:00 Wielce skromny bohater - komediodramat reż. Jacques Audiard, wyk. Mathieu Kassovitz, Jean-Louis Trintignant, Sandrine Kiberlain, Albert Dupontel Francja 1996 21:55 Fucha - dramat reż. Jerzy Skolimowski, wyk. Jeremy Irons, Eugene Lipinski, Jirí Stanislav, Eugeniusz Haczkiewicz Wlk. Brytania 1982 23:45 Emmanuelle: Lekcja miłości - film erotyczny cz. 5 z 7 reż. David Cove, wyk. Krista Allen, Paul Michael Robinson, Tom Stern Francja 1996 01:25 Pszczelarz - dramat reż. Theo Angelopoulos, wyk. Marcello Mastroianni, Dinos Illiopoulos, Nadia Mourouzi, Athinodoros Prousalis, Serge Reggiani, Jenny Roussea Francja/Grecja 1986 03:25 Sam przeciw wszystkim - dramat reż. Gaspar Noé, wyk. Philippe Nahon, Blandine Lenoir, Frankie Pain, Martine Audrain, Jean-François Rauger, Guillaume Nicloux, Olivier Doran, Serge Faurie, Paule Abecassis Francja 1998 Zone Romantica 06:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 134 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 07:00 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 44 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 08:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 48 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 09:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 67 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 10:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 57 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 11:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 95 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 12:00 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 44 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 13:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 48 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 14:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 67 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 15:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 57 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 16:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 48 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 17:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 95 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 18:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 67 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 19:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 57 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 20:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 134 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 21:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 48 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 22:00 Anita - serial odc. 12 reż. Ricardo Waddington, Alexandre Avancini, Brazylia 2001 23:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi I - serial odc. 5 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 00:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 57 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 01:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 67 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 01:55 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 95 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 02:40 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 44 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 03:30 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 133 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:20 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 134 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:55 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 95 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 Zone Club 6:00 Modny świat (742) 6:30 Wesele od kuchni (1) 7:00 Alternatywne style życia (3) 7:30 Sobota w kuchni (17) 8:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (17) 9:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (18) 10:00 Porządek musi być (27) 10:30 Porządek musi być (28) 11:00 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (9) 12:00 Druga szansa (74) 13:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (50) 13:30 Dietetycy na szpilkach (5) 14:30 Randka na czas (60) 15:00 Sobota w kuchni (17) 15:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (17) 16:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (18) 16:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (9) 17:30 Randka na czas (60) 18:00 Porządek musi być (27) 18:30 Porządek musi być (28) 19:00 Druga szansa (74) 20:00 Poznaj moich rodziców (2) 21:00 Dietetycy na szpilkach (5) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (117) 23:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (101) 0:00 Rozmowy o seksie: Na lodzie (12) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (117) 2:00 E-miłość (9) 2:30 Randka na Manhattanie (9) 3:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (101) 4:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (117) 5:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (50) 5:30 Modny świat (742) Zone Reality 06:00 Mali mieszkańcy zoo 06:50 Burzliwe losy 07:15 Burzliwe losy 07:40 Co przyniesie jutro? 08:05 Co przyniesie jutro 08:30 Diagnoza nieznana 09:25 Mali mieszkańcy zoo 10:15 Życie ponad wszystko 11:05 Nadchodzi pomoc 11:55 Diagnoza nieznana 12:45 Chirurgia urody 13:10 Chirurgia urody 13:35 Życie ponad wszystko 14:25 Nadchodzi pomoc 15:15 Diagnoza nieznana 16:10 Chirurgia urody 16:35 Chirurgia urody 17:00 Burzliwe losy 17:30 Burzliwe losy 18:00 Nieznane opowieści z izby przyjęć 19:00 Ratownicy medyczni 20:00 Karty chorobowe 20:30 Medycyna sądowa 21:00 Portret zabójcy 22:00 Niezwykli ludzie: Kochankowie z celi śmierci 23:00 Zdrada 00:00 Zdrada 00:50 Medycyna sądowa 01:15 Karty chorobowe 01:40 Portret zabójcy 02:30 Niezwykli ludzie: Kochankowie z celi śmierci 03:20 Zdrada 04:10 Nieznane opowieści z izby przyjęć 05:00 Diagnoza nieznana Wedding TV 06:00 Danie na zawołanie 06:30 Danie na zawołanie 07:00 Ślubna niespodzianka 08:00 Ślubne opowieści 08:30 Ślubne opowieści 09:00 Zgrana para 10:00 Danie na zawołanie 10:30 Danie na zawołanie 11:00 Ślubna niespodzianka 12:00 Panny młode z piekła rodem 13:00 Zgrana para 14:00 Klasyczne pary miłosne 15:00 Ślubne opowieści 15:30 Ślubne opowieści 16:00 Danie na zawołanie 16:30 Danie na zawołanie 17:00 Zgrana para 18:00 Panny młode z piekła rodem 19:00 Platynowe wesela 19:30 Platynowe wesela 20:00 Zgrana para 21:00 Zgrana para 22:00 Prawdziwy seks w wielkim mieście 23:00 Platynowe wesela 23:30 Platynowe wesela 00:00 Zgrana para 01:00 Prawdziwy seks w wielkim mieście 02:00 Zgrana para 03:00 Danie na zawołanie 03:30 Danie na zawołanie 04:00 Ślubna niespodzianka 05:00 Ślubne opowieści 05:30 Ślubne opowieści Cartoon Network 06:00 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 07:25 Ben 10 - serial animowany 07:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 08:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 08:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 09:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 09:55 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 10:15 Bernard - serial animowany 10:30 Ufolągi - serial animowany 10:55 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 11:20 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Wiewiórek - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:55 Bernard - serial animowany 16:00 Storm Hawks - serial animowany 16:25 Johnny Test - serial animowany 16:50 Klasa 3000 - serial animowany 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka - serial dla dzieci 17:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 18:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 18:25 Duel Masters - serial animowany 18:50 Samuraj Jack - serial animowany 19:15 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 19:40 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 20:05 Robotboy - serial animowany 20:40 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 21:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 21:55 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 22:45 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 23:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Kino Polska 06:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 06:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Zanim nadejdzie dzień - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ryszard Rydzewski, wyk. Krzysztof Janczar, Anna Nehrebecka, Maria Klejdysz, Zdzisław Kozień Polska 1976 07:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70. 07:40 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70. PKF 15B/75 07:50 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70. PKF 15A/79 08:05 Seans. Poprawka z historii 08:10 Seans. Poprawka z historii Zamach stanu - film historyczny reż. Ryszard Filipski, wyk. Ryszard Filipski, Ignacy Gogolewski, Andrzej Hrydzewicz, Jerzy Sagan Polska 1980 10:50 W obiektywie 10:55 W obiektywie Wypowiedź: Witold Sobociński 11:15 W obiektywie Sanatorium pod Klepsydrą - film psychologiczny reż. Wojciech Jerzy Has, wyk. Jan Nowicki, Gustaw Holoubek, Tadeusz Kondrat, Bożena Adamek Polska 1973 13:20 W obiektywie Wypowiedź: Witold Sobociński 13:25 W obiektywie Ręce do góry - film obyczajowy reż. Jerzy Skolimowski, wyk. Adam Hanuszkiewicz, Bogumił Kobiela, Jerzy Skolimowski, Joanna Szczerbic Polska 1967 14:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 14:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Zanim nadejdzie dzień - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ryszard Rydzewski, wyk. Krzysztof Janczar, Anna Nehrebecka, Maria Klejdysz, Zdzisław Kozień Polska 1976 15:55 Rodzina do kina 16:00 Rodzina do kina W pustyni i w puszczy: Ucieczka - serial przygodowy odc. 3/4 reż. Władysław Ślesicki, Polska 1973 16:55 Rodzina do kina W pustyni i w puszczy: Smain - serial przygodowy odc. 4 ost. reż. Władysław Ślesicki, Polska 1973 17:50 Seans. Dyrektorzy 17:55 Seans. Dyrektorzy Dyrektorzy: Ryzykant - serial obyczajowy odc. 6 ost. reż. Zbigniew Chmielewski, Polska 1975 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80. 19:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80. PKF 15A/81 19:45 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80. PKF 15/84 20:00 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Karol Strasburger 20:05 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Karol Strasburger Wypowiedź: Karol Strasburger 20:15 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Karol Strasburger. Jeszcze słychać śpiew. I rżenie koni... - dramat psychologiczny reż. Mieczysław Waśkowski, wyk. Jan Kreczmar, Henryk Bąk, Karol Strasburger, Halina Golanko Polska 1971 21:35 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Karol Strasburger 20 lat później - film dokumentalny reż. Marian Marzyński, wyk. Polska 1964 22:20 Na ekranie i na planie - magazyn filmowy odc. 134 22:35 Młode kadry - Debiutanci 23:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80. 23:10 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80. PKF 15A/81 23:20 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80. PKF 15/84 23:30 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 23:35 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Z biegiem lat, z biegiem dni: Kraków 1874 - serial obyczajowy odc. 1/8 reż. Andrzej Wajda, Edward Kłosiński, Polska 1980 00:40 W obiektywie 00:45 W obiektywie Wypowiedź: Witold Sobociński 01:00 W obiektywie Sanatorium pod Klepsydrą - film psychologiczny reż. Wojciech Jerzy Has, wyk. Jan Nowicki, Gustaw Holoubek, Tadeusz Kondrat, Bożena Adamek Polska 1973 03:00 W obiektywie Wypowiedź: Witold Sobociński 03:05 W obiektywie Ręce do góry - film obyczajowy reż. Jerzy Skolimowski, wyk. Adam Hanuszkiewicz, Bogumił Kobiela, Jerzy Skolimowski, Joanna Szczerbic Polska 1967 04:00 Zakończenie programu TVN Style 06:00 Telezakupy 07:45 Szkoła randkowania 08:10 Tori & Dean (6) 08:40 SOS Uroda 09:10 Mamo, to ja 09:35 Zdrowy świat 09:40 Ślubne pogotowie 10:10 Piekielna kuchnia Gordona Ramsaya 11:00 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 11:30 66 niezapomnianych skandali 12:00 Agentka do zadań specjalnych 12:30 Lekcja stylu 13:00 Babska jazda (5) 13:15 Telezakupy 13:30 Martha Stewart Living - kuchnia 14:00 Mamo, to ja 14:25 Zdrowy start 14:30 O tym się mówi 14:40 Nianiu, ma pomoc! (6) 15:30 Perfekcyjna pani domu (6) 16:30 Mój dom mnie zabija 17:00 Zaklinacze wnętrz 17:30 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Grechuta 18:00 Lekcja stylu 18:30 W roli głównej, Paweł Małaszyński 19:00 Jak dobrze być, Mariah Carey 19:30 SOS Uroda 20:00 Duma i uprzedzenie (5/6) 21:00 Zaklinacze wnętrz 21:30 Babka jazda 21:45 Magiel towarzyski 22:25 66 niezapomnianych skandali 22:55 Tori & Dean (7) 23:25 Mężczyźni księżnej Diany 00:25 Seks - jak to jest po ślubie 01:15 Telezakupy 02:15 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Salma Hayek 03:05 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? 03:30 Poznaj moich rodziców 03:55 Szkoła randkowania 04:20 Grunt to zdrowie 04:55 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 06:00 Test 300 - magazyn 06:30 Telezakupy 08:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 08:30 Policyjne taśmy 3 - magazyn policyjny 09:00 Kulisy Grand Prix - magazyn sportowy 09:30 Droga do Euro 10:00 Jak to ruszyć? - magazyn motoryzacyjny 10:30 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn 11:00 Motorwizja - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:30 Toolbox - magazyn dla majsterkowiczów 12:00 Telezakupy 12:30 Mechanik - magazyn 13:00 Polak potrafi - program rozrywkowy 13:30 Historie motocyklowe - serial dokumentalny 14:30 Monster Jam - pojedynki olbrzymich maszyn 15:00 Jak to ruszyć? - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:30 Jazda polska - magazyn 16:00 Motorwizja - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16:30 Poza kontrolą - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:00 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 17:30 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 17:45 Historie motocyklowe - serial dokumentalny 18:45 De Lux 2 - wielki świat luksusowych samochodów 19:00 Gadżet Lab - magazyn 19:45 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 20:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 20:30 Test 300 - magazyn 21:00 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 21:15 Motoszoł - program rozrywkowy 22:15 Polak potrafi - program rozrywkowy 22:45 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 23:00 Monster Jam - pojedynki olbrzymich maszyn 23:30 Jazda polska - magazyn 00:00 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 03:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 03:30 Jazda polska - magazyn 04:00 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn 04:30 Test 300 - magazyn TVN Gra 06:20 Hej-nał Show 07:25 Fabryka gry 07:55 Music Chat 10:45 Wyścig po kasę 11:30 Music Chat 12:00 Telesklep 15:00 Hej-nał Show 17:00 Usterka 17:30 Maraton uśmiechu 18:00 Music Chat 19:00 Wyścig po kasę 21:00 Wrzuć na luz 23:00 Laski na czasie 02:00 Music Chat 03:00 Music Chat 03:15 Zakończenie programu Hallmark Channel 6:00 Powrót do tajemniczego ogrodu 8:00 Skrywana przeszłość 10:00 Potyczki Amy: Zgoda (4) 11:00 Córki McLeoda: Dzikie konie (18) 12:00 Ku światłości 14:00 Córki McLeoda: Dzikie konie (18) 15:00 Skrywana przeszłość 17:00 Potyczki Amy: Porządek i chaos (5) 18:00 Powrót Lily 20:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Cień śmierci (1) 22:00 H2O (2-ost.) 0:00 Odpływając w dal 2:00 Ku światłości 4:00 Powrót do tajemniczego ogrodu Ale Kino! 8:00 Niebo nad Berlinem 10:15 Wielkie tajemnice Hollywood: Gangsterzy 10:45 Z tamtej strony tęczy 12:20 Druga miłość 14:20 Sygnały 15:55 Ślub czy romans 17:45 Przeciwnik 20:00 Straszny sen Dzidziusia Górkiewicza 21:55 Szklanką po łapkach 23:25 Jedna jedyna 1:10 Dom na Nawiedzonym Wzgórzu 2:25 Noc żywych trupów 4:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Dorastanie...: Wielbłąd 7:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom Australii: Ofiary wypadków 7:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom Australii: Historia Annie 8:00 Rezydencja surykatek: Rewolucja 8:30 Dzika przyroda Afryki (4) 9:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (9) 10:00 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie: Na planie filmu "Miracle at Sage Creek" 10:30 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie: Na planie filmu "Flyboys" 11:00 Na ratunek z Lyndal: Droga do wolności 12:00 Wielkie morskie przygody: Wal biały 13:00 Walka o przetrwanie: W ilości siła 13:30 Życie zwierząt: Tereny podmokłe 14:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (7) 15:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Narodziny szczeniaków 16:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (37) 16:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (2) 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (24) 18:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (17) 18:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (18) 19:00 Rezydencja surykatek: Koniec dzieciństwa 19:30 Dzika przyroda Afryki (5) 20:00 Dzikie zwierzęta: Słoń - szpieg w stadzie 21:00 Dzika Afryka: Pustynie 22:00 Dzika Europa: Oswajanie przyrody 23:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (50) 23:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (30) 0:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (10) 0:30 Zwierzęcy terapeuci (2) 1:00 Rezydencja surykatek: Koniec dzieciństwa 1:30 Dzika przyroda Afryki (5) 2:00 Dzikie zwierzęta: Słoń - szpieg w stadzie 3:00 Dzika Afryka: Pustynie 4:00 Dzika Europa: Oswajanie przyrody 5:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (50) 5:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (30) AXN 6:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (28) 7:00 Zaginiony świat 3 (18) 8:00 Babski oddział (18) 9:00 Szczury wodne (163) 10:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 (7) 11:00 Zaginiony świat 3 (18) 12:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (28) 13:00 Szczury wodne (163) 14:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 (7) 15:00 Babski oddział (18) 16:00 Zaginiony świat 3 (19) 17:00 Szczury wodne (164) 18:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (29) 19:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 (8) 20:00 Babski oddział (19) 21:00 Dr House 2 (3) 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 (20) 23:00 Rozgrywka 1:20 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 (21) 2:20 Dr House 2 (3) 3:20 Rozgrywka 5:25 Blok promocyjny AXN BBC Entertainment 6:00 Doktor Who (3) 6:55 Londyn - scena klubowa 7:25 Życie w Hollyoaks (64) 7:50 Najsłabsze ogniwo 8:45 Dalziel i Pascoe (4) 9:40 Londyn - scena klubowa 10:10 Życie w Hollyoaks (64) 10:35 Doktor Who (3) 11:25 Dalziel i Pascoe (4) 12:25 Allo, Allo (1) 13:00 Allo, Allo (2) 13:35 Absolutnie fantastyczne (5) 14:10 Absolutnie fantastyczne (6) 14:45 Czerwony Karzeł (6) 15:20 Dalziel i Pascoe (5) 16:20 Londyn - scena klubowa 16:50 Życie w Hollyoaks (65) 17:20 Doktor Who (4) 18:10 Najsłabsze ogniwo 19:10 Show Catherine Tate 19:45 Graham Norton 20:20 Graham Norton 21:00 Budząc zmarłych (6) 22:00 Budząc zmarłych (7) 23:00 Graham Norton (18) 23:40 Graham Norton 0:15 Absolutnie fantastyczne (6) 0:50 Budząc zmarłych (6) 1:45 Budząc zmarłych (7) 2:40 Najsłabsze ogniwo 3:35 Budząc zmarłych (6) 4:35 Budząc zmarłych (7) 5:30 Czerwony Karzeł (6) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 6:35 Forsa na strychu (19) 7:00 Forsa na strychu (14) 7:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 8:00 Ku... jak kucharz (1) 8:55 Ukryty potencjał (11) 9:20 Ukryty potencjał (12) 9:45 10 lat mniej (14) 10:10 10 lat mniej (15) 10:35 Forsa na strychu (19) 11:00 Forsa na strychu (14) 11:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (30) 12:05 Forsa na strychu (14) 12:30 Ukryty potencjał (11) 13:00 Ukryty potencjał (12) 13:30 10 lat mniej (14) 14:30 Ku... jak kucharz (1) 15:30 Forsa na strychu (20) 15:55 Forsa na strychu (15) 16:20 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 17:00 Rhodes w Indiach (8) 18:00 Forsa na strychu (19) 18:30 Wielkie sprzątanie (4) 19:00 10 lat mniej (11) 19:30 10 lat mniej (12) 20:00 Rhodes w Indiach (8) 21:00 Forsa na strychu (19) 21:30 Wielkie sprzątanie (4) 22:00 10 lat mniej (11) 22:30 10 lat mniej (12) 23:00 Forsa na strychu (20) 23:30 Forsa na strychu (15) 0:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 0:35 Rhodes w Indiach (8) 1:30 Forsa na strychu (19) 1:55 Wielkie sprzątanie (4) 2:20 10 lat mniej (11) 2:50 10 lat mniej (12) 3:15 Forsa na strychu (15) 3:40 Forsa na strychu (20) 4:05 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 4:40 Forsa na strychu (15) 5:05 10 lat mniej (11) 5:30 10 lat mniej (12) Disney Channel 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 6:25 Zajączkowo 6:50 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 7:00 Nowa szkoła króla 7:15 Hannah Montana 7:40 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 7:45 Kim Kolwiek 8:10 Byle do przerwy 8:35 Klasyka Disneya 8:45 Klasyka Disneya 8:50 Klasyka Disneya 9:00 Zajączkowo 9:25 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 9:45 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 10:10 Mali Einsteini 10:35 JoJo z cyrku 11:00 Cafe Myszka 11:25 Goofy i inni 11:45 Kacza paczka 12:10 Legenda Tarzana 12:35 Lilo i Stitch 12:55 Amerykański smok Jake Long 13:20 Fillmore na tropie 13:40 Byle do przerwy 14:05 Kim Kolwiek 14:30 Brenda i pan Whiskers 14:55 Przygody Timmy'ego 15:15 Nowa szkoła króla 15:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 16:00 Wymiennicy 16:25 Fineasz i Ferb 16:50 Nowa szkoła króla 17:15 Brenda i pan Whiskers 17:35 High School Musical: The Concert 18:25 High School Musical: The Music in You 19:00 High School Musical 2: Premiera ostatniej edycji 21:00 Filip z przyszłości 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya 22:00 Zakończenie programu Jetix 6:00 W.I.T.C.H. 6:20 W.I.T.C.H. 6:45 Pucca 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 7:50 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Galactik Football 10:15 Team Galaxy 10:40 Kapitan Flamingo 11:05 Iggy Arbuckle 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 12:00 Yin Yang Yo! 12:20 Ach, ten Andy! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:20 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Miejskie szkodniki 15:05 Kapitan Flamingo 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Power Rangers Mystic Force 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Pucca 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Król szamanów 19:50 MegaMan NT Warrior 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:00 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:25 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:45 Power Rangers Mystic Force 22:10 Eerie, Indiana: Kolejny wymiar 22:30 Power Rangers Time Force 22:55 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:15 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 23:40 Power Rangers Dino Thunder Eurosport 8:30 Watts 8:45 ULEB Cup Show 9:00 Curling: Mistrzostwa Świata mężczyzn 10:30 Pływanie: Mistrzostwa Świata na krótkim basenie w Manchesterze 11:00 Pływanie: Mistrzostwa Świata na krótkim basenie w Manchesterze 13:15 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 14:15 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Portugalii 14:45 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Portugalii 16:00 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 17:00 Pływanie: Mistrzostwa Świata na krótkim basenie w Manchesterze 18:00 Eurogole Weekend 18:30 Pływanie: Mistrzostwa Świata na krótkim basenie w Manchesterze 19:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Amelia Island (USA) 20:45 Pływanie: Mistrzostwa Świata na krótkim basenie w Manchesterze 22:30 Poker 23:30 YOZ - Youth Only Zone 0:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 1:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 3:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 3:30 ULEB Cup Show 3:45 Wiadomości Eurosportu 4:30 ULEB Cup Show 4:45 Wiadomości Eurosportu 5:30 ULEB Cup Show 5:45 Wiadomości Eurosportu 6:30 ULEB Cup Show 6:45 Wiadomości Eurosportu 7:30 ULEB Cup Show 7:45 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Final Eight Pucharu ULEB 11:30 Wyścigi samochodowe: Wyścig w Dubaju 12:30 ULEB Cup Show 12:45 Wiadomości Eurosportu 14:00 Wyścigi samochodowe: Wyścig w Dubaju 14:30 Formuła GP2: Wyścig w Dubaju 15:45 ULEB Cup Show 16:00 Australian Football Magazyn 17:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Portugalii 18:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Final Eight Pucharu ULEB 18:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Final Eight Pucharu ULEB 20:15 Wiadomości wieczorne 20:25 Surfing: Zawody w Norwegii 20:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Final Eight Pucharu ULEB 21:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Final Eight Pucharu ULEB 22:45 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:00 Eurogole Weekend 23:30 ULEB Cup Show 23:45 Wiadomości weekendowe 0:00 Boks: Gala w Nowym Jorku 1:30 ULEB Cup Show 1:45 Wiadomości weekendowe 2:00 Boks: Gala w Nowym Jorku Mezzo 6:00 Divertimezzo 10:00 Aleksander Głazunow: 'Raymonda' 12:05 Dymitr Szostakowicz: IX symfonia Es-dur op. 70 13:00 Klucz muzyczny: Jasha Heifetz 13:30 Divertimezzo 17:00 Europa, 2007 18:45 Blue Potential 19:40 Blue Potential 20:30 Anton Bruckner: VI symfonia A-dur 21:35 Portrety: Sir Georg Solti 22:50 Anton Bruckner: IV symfonia Es-dur 'Romantyczna' 0:00 Około północy: World Music: Lhasa, Raul Paz, Eliades Ochoa na Festiwalu Paleo 1:00 Divertimezzo 2:00 Około północy: W imię jazzu: W sercu bluesa (2) 3:00 Divertimezzo 4:00 Około północy: Jazz w Europie: Francja 5:00 Divertimezzo MiniMini 6:00 Kacze opowieści (42) 6:25 Milton Mikroskopek (16) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (5) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (46) 7:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (15) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (41) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (13) 8:00 Noddy (35) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku 8:15 Krecik (16) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (24) 8:30 Pingu (11) 8:40 SamSam (10) 8:50 Rumcajs (5) 9:00 Zdjęciaki (101) 9:05 Czerwony traktorek 3 (4) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (26) 9:45 Bracia koala (76) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (66) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (6) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (24) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (24) 11:00 Noddy (34) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku 11:15 Krecik (15) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (23) 11:30 Pingu (10) 11:40 SamSam (9) 11:50 Rumcajs (4) 12:00 Mój mały kucyk (16) 12:25 Śniegusie (4) 12:30 Kacze opowieści (14) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (17) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (25) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (33) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (28) 14:00 Kacze opowieści (41) 14:25 Milton Mikroskopek (15) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (4) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (45) 15:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (14) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (40) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (12) 16:00 Zdjęciaki (100) 16:05 Czerwony traktorek 3 (3) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (25) 16:45 Bracia koala (75) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (65) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (5) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (23) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (23) 18:00 Mój mały kucyk (17) 18:25 Śniegusie (5) 18:30 Kacze opowieści (15) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (18) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (26) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (34) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (29) 20:00 Zakończenie programu National Geographic Channel 6:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Pradawni astronauci 7:00 W poszukiwaniu smoków 8:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Superporty 9:00 Czysta nauka: Tajemnica Wielkiego Kanionu 10:00 W potrzasku: Akcja ratunkowa na oceanie 11:00 Czysta nauka: Narodziny Ameryki 12:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Najdłuższy most świata 13:00 Żłobek dla pand 14:00 Czysta nauka: Tajemnica Wielkiego Kanionu 15:00 W potrzasku: Akcja ratunkowa na oceanie 16:00 W świecie krokodyli: Wymierające gawiale 16:30 W świecie krokodyli: Jamajka i krokodyle 17:00 I co wy na to? 3 (5) 17:30 Zwariowana nauka (5) 18:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Życie na Marsie 19:00 Żłobek dla pand 20:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Kanał Panamski 21:00 Czysta nauka: Narodziny Ameryki 22:00 W potrzasku: Katastrofa kolejowa w Osace 23:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Tragedia w domu towarowym 0:00 Czysta nauka: Narodziny Ameryki 1:00 W potrzasku: Katastrofa kolejowa w Osace 2:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Kanał Panamski 3:00 Czysta nauka: Narodziny Ameryki 4:00 W potrzasku: Katastrofa kolejowa w Osace 5:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Tragedia w domu towarowym Planete 6:45 Skrzydlata potęga: C-17 na rodeo (1/10) 7:40 Indie dla koneserów: Cuda natury, cuda techniki (6-ost.) 8:05 Lotnictwo przyszłości: Wiropłaty (1/3) 9:00 Sklep na Litwie 9:30 Leksykon ciąży (13/15) 10:00 Głos Indianina 10:50 Azja - raj na ziemi: Radżasthan (7/8) 11:20 Leksykon ciąży (8/15) 11:50 Niezły kanał (6) 12:00 Skrzydlata potęga: C-130 na Alasce (7/10) 12:45 Skrzydlata potęga: Chrzest bojowy B-1 (8/10) 13:40 Na przekór wszystkiemu. Obrona Malty 14:40 Ostatni łowca słoni 15:40 Perły Morza Śródziemnego: Tabarka (4/13) 16:15 Ten cudowny dzień: Święto Bożego Narodzenia w Polsce (12/13) 16:45 Córka sędziego 18:10 Fidel. Historia prawdziwa 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat: Prawa życia: Lena (5/6) 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże: Poza szlakiem: Jemen (9/25) 20:45 Uciec śmierci 22:20 Ukryta prawda. Masowe groby w Gwatemali 23:15 Japońskie eksperymenty na ludziach 0:15 Metadonia. Zerwać z nałogiem 1:25 Dziewczęta z ulic Kairu 2:25 Paniczny lęk: Szczury (2/5) Polsat Sport 7:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Puchar Polski 9:00 Euro 2008 (1) 9:30 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 11:30 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 13:40 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 15:50 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Polska Liga Siatkówki 17:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Polska Liga Siatkówki 18:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Polska Liga Siatkówki 20:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Polska Liga Siatkówki 22:40 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 0:50 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 1:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Puchar Świata w snowboardzie 7:30 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 9:30 Trans World Sport 10:30 K.O. TV Classics 11:40 Siatkówka kobiet: Final Four Ligi Mistrzyń 13:50 Żużel: Liga angielska 16:00 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 18:10 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 20:20 K.O. TV Classics 21:25 Piłka nożna: Liga portugalska 23:40 K.O. TV Classics 0:50 Zakończenie programu TCM 6:50 Abbott i Costello w Hollywood 8:15 Naga ostroga 9:45 Weekend w hotelu Waldorf 11:55 Ten szalony, szalony świat 15:00 Z życia VIP-ów 16:55 Dziesięć tysięcy sypialni 19:00 Szpieg z moją twarzą 20:30 Za kulisami: Michael Caine 21:00 Duch 22:50 Dopaść Cartera 0:45 Za kulisami: Michael Caine 1:10 Truskawkowe oświadczenie 3:00 Szpieg z moją twarzą 4:25 Okres przygotowawczy ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Superpisarze (30) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Uwolnić Ego (46) 6:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Wideoidioci (20) 7:00 Freakazoid: Dom Freakazoida (12) 7:25 Friday Wear: Brejk (13) 7:30 Aparatka: Zakupy inaczej (10) 7:55 Klub Winx 3: Nowy początek (26) 8:20 Ruby Gloom: Czas leci (16) 8:45 Zakręceni gliniarze: Zwierzenia gliniarzy (33) 9:10 Planeta rocka: The Cardigans (1) 9:35 Kod Lyoko 4: Zimny pot (27) 10:00 6 w pracy 5 (7) 10:25 Brejk 10:35 Brejk: Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin (15) 11:00 Brejk 11:10 Brejk: Na wysokiej fali (3) 11:35 Brejk 11:45 Brejk: Zagubieni z lotu 29: Blef (7) 12:00 Brejk 12:15 Karol do kwadratu 2 (22) 12:40 Świat Raven: Tańczące chłopaki (6) 13:05 Dziewczyny i miłość: Dziewczyny wyrównują rachunki (9) 13:30 Zoey 101: Webcam (5) 13:55 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Kara (53) 14:20 Zagubieni z lotu 29: Osiem, to dobra liczba (10) 14:45 Kod Lyoko 4: Powrót na Ziemię (28) 15:10 Histeria: Dziwne bitwy w historii (31) 15:35 Pinky i Mózg: Krawiec i myszy (47) 16:00 Aparatka: Dwadzieścia cztery godziny (11) 16:25 Ruby Gloom: Szczęściarz (17) 16:50 Świat Raven: Zespół pracuje, Chantal zyskuje (7) 17:15 Freakazoid: Zemsta Gutiereza (13) 17:40 Ekstremalne kaczory: Ocenzurujcie to (21) 17:50 Friday Wear: Ze szmatą na CV (14) 18:00 6 w pracy 5 (8) 18:30 Klub Winx 3: Bal księżniczki (1) 19:15 Wielka płyta 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość: Dziewczyny późno wracają (10) 20:05 Planeta rocka: Fun Lovin Criminals (2) 20:25 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Wycieczka (54) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Full Metal Alchemist (12) 21:30 Review Territory 22:00 Duel of Titles 22:15 Hot News 22:45 Ściągawki 23:00 HYPERY 2007 - wręczenie nagród 23:15 Full Metal Alchemist (11) 23:45 Game Play 0:00 Fresh Air: Power Rangers - superlegendy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Zagubiony w lesie (9) 6:25 Przygoda z golfem: Dziesięć najlepszych pól golfowych na świecie 6:50 Wyszukane smaki: Dary natury 7:15 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Filipiny 8:10 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Nowy Jork - Oaza spokoju 9:00 Wielkie projekty (6) 9:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (7) 10:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Fidżi 10:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Melbourne 11:45 Zagubiony w lesie (9) 12:10 Przygoda z golfem: Dziesięć najlepszych pól golfowych na świecie 12:40 Wyszukane smaki: Dary natury 13:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Filipiny 14:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Nowy Jork - Oaza spokoju 15:00 Wielkie projekty (6) 15:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (7) 16:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Fidżi 16:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Melbourne 17:45 Zagubiony w lesie (9) 18:10 Przygoda z golfem: Dziesięć najlepszych pól golfowych na świecie 18:40 Wyszukane smaki: Dary natury 19:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Filipiny 20:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Nowy Jork - Oaza spokoju 21:00 Wielkie projekty (7) 21:55 Domy marzeń (2) 22:45 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Londyn 23:35 Zagubiony w lesie (10) 0:00 Śnieżny patrol: Serre Chevalier 0:30 Wyszukane smaki: Filozofia wybornego smaku 1:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Hiszpania 2:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Polinezja Francuska 3:00 Targ kulinarnych cudów (9) 3:30 Wyszukane smaki: Chiny - miliard smakoszy 4:00 Niezwykłe wyzwania: Japonia 5:00 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Indie - królewska rodzina z Mewaru 5:30 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (14) TVN 24 5:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 5:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:50 Bilans dnia 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 18:30 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:50 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Piaskiem po oczach 20:30 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:45 Bilans dnia 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:01 Piaskiem po oczach 0:25 Serwis sportowy 0:30 Skrót informacji 0:32 Supermeteo 0:40 Multikino 1:00 Dzień po dniu 1:40 Bilans dnia 1:55 Serwis sportowy 2:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:50 Serwis sportowy 3:00 Szkło kontaktowe 3:50 Serwis sportowy 4:00 Supermeteo 4:10 Nieruchomości 4:25 Serwis sportowy 4:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:20 Supermeteo 5:32 Szkło kontaktowe 6:25 Serwis sportowy 6:30 Skrót filmowy 6:32 Serwis sportowy 6:40 Maja w ogrodzie TVP Kultura 9:00 Przewodnik 9:05 Studio Kultura - informacje 9:10 Studio Kultura: "Abel" 9:20 Kino jest sztuką: Abel 11:00 Strefa sztuki: Mies van der Rohe - zbliżenie 12:00 Reżyserzy: Sergio Leone 12:50 Kino krótkich filmów: Polska Kronika Non-Camerowa Nr 2 13:00 Rozmowy istotne: Eugeniusz Knapik 13:30 Rafał Blechacz w TVP Kultura 15:25 Trio 16:25 Sopot '88. Obywatel G.C. 16:55 Przewodnik 17:05 Symfonie Beethovena pod dyrekcją Leonarda Bernsteina (2) 18:00 Kino krótkich filmów: Beznamiętne chwile 18:15 Na weekend 18:30 Studio Kultura - rozmowy 19:00 Alternatywy 4: Przydział (1/9) 20:00 Włodek Pawlik Trio "Anhelli" 20:30 Ludzie z północy 22:15 Przewodnik 22:20 Studio Kultura - rozmowy 22:50 Ballada o Januszku: Wdowie radości (1/8) 23:50 Studio TVP Kultura: Snowy White 0:00 Snowy White 1:00 Kino nocne: Pokój z widokiem 2:55 Na weekend 3:10 Studio Kultura - rozmowy 3:35 Zakończenie programu AXN Crime 06:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 36 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 06:50 Blok promocyjny AXN Crime 15:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 35 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 16:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 17:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 16 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 18:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 36 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 19:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 20:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 18 USA 1998 21:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 17 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 22:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 10 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 23:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 00:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 5 USA 2000 01:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 10 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 02:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 17 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 03:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 18 USA 1998 04:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 10 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 04:55 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 5 USA 2000 AXN Sci-Fi 06:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 5 - serial SF odc. 17 USA 1996 07:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 7 - serial SF odc. 26 USA 1987 08:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 15 USA/Kanada 1997 09:00 Blok promocyjny AXN Sci-Fi 15:00 Hex: Klątwa upadłych aniołów - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 reż. Brian Grant, Beth Goddard, Wlk. Brytania 2004 16:00 Andromeda 5 - serial SF odc. 6 USA 2000 17:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 5 - serial SF odc. 3 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 18:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 5 - serial SF odc. 16 USA 1996 19:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 7 - serial SF odc. 25 USA 1987 20:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 14 USA/Kanada 1997 21:00 Hex: Klątwa upadłych aniołów - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 reż. Brian Grant, Beth Goddard, Wlk. Brytania 2004 22:00 Po tamtej stronie - serial SF odc. 12 reż. Michael Robison, Joseph L. Scanlan, Brad Turner, Kanada/USA 1995 23:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 5 - serial SF odc. 4 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 00:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 5 - serial SF odc. 17 USA 1996 01:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 7 - serial SF odc. 26 USA 1987 02:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 15 USA/Kanada 1997 03:00 Hex: Klątwa upadłych aniołów - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 reż. Brian Grant, Beth Goddard, Wlk. Brytania 2004 04:00 Kosmoloty - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 11 reż. Bernie Denk, USA/Kanada 2004 04:30 Kosmoloty - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 12 reż. Bernie Denk, USA/Kanada 2004 04:55 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 5 - serial SF odc. 3 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 Comedy Central 06:00 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 202 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 06:25 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 217 USA 2001 06:50 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 218 USA 2001 07:10 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 501 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 07:35 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 502 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 08:00 Roseanne - serial odc. 510 USA 1988 08:25 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 08:50 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 110 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 09:15 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 111 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 09:40 Alex - serial odc. 110 reż. James Burrows, USA 2006 10:05 Alex - serial odc. 111 reż. James Burrows, USA 2006 10:30 Alex - serial odc. 112 reż. James Burrows, USA 2006 10:55 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1741 11:20 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 219 USA 2001 11:45 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 220 USA 2001 12:10 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 104 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 12:35 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 105 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 418 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 13:30 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 419 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 503 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 504 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:55 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 112 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 15:20 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 113 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 15:45 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 203 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 16:10 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 221 USA 2001 16:35 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 222 USA 2001 17:00 Cybill - serial odc. 108 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 17:25 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1742 17:50 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 420 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:15 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 421 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:40 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 505 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:05 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 506 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 106 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 19:55 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 107 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 20:20 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 301 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 21:00 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 302 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 21:35 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 303 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 22:10 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial komediowy odc. 614 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 22:45 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial komediowy odc. 615 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 23:15 Rwanie - serial odc. 111 Wlk. Brytania 2006 23:40 Rwanie - serial odc. 112 Wlk. Brytania 2006 00:05 Było sobie porno - program rozrywkowy odc. 103 00:35 Osobliwości narodowego wędkarstwa - komedia reż. Aleksander Rogożkin, wyk. Aleksiej Bułdakow, Sergiej Russkin, Ville Haapasalo, Kirsi Tykkyläinen, Viktor Bychkov, Aleksei Buldakov, Andrei Krasko Rosja 1998 02:10 Daily Show - program satyryczny 02:35 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 301 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 03:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 106 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 03:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 107 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 03:50 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 04:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 510 USA 1988 04:40 Frasier - serial odc. 112 i 113 USA 1999 Fox Life 08:10 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 2 - reality show odc. 20 09:00 Las Vegas 2 - serial odc. 3, Silne więzy USA 2003 09:55 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 11, Początek czegoś wielkiego reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 10:50 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 5, Przeznaczenie reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 11:40 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 3, Metamorfozy Francja 2006 12:30 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 2 - reality show odc. 21 13:25 Las Vegas 2 - serial odc. 4, Zdobycz dnia USA 2003 14:20 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 12, Człowiek cień reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 15:25 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 6, W gruzach reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 16:20 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 4, Loteria Francja 2006 17:10 Will i Grace 8 - serial komediowy odc. 5, Cała prawda USA 1998 17:40 Will i Grace 8 - serial komediowy odc. 6, Miłość wysokich lotów USA 1998 18:10 Brzydula Betty 2 - serial komediowy odc. 3, Stan oczekiwania Francja 2006 19:10 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 13, Strach przed miłością reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 20:05 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 7, Odmiany miłości reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 Prywatna praktyka - serial obyczajowy odc. 6, Charlotte wchodzi do króliczej nory reż. Shonda Rhimes, USA 2007 21:55 Poślubione armii - serial obyczajowy odc. 6, Tożsamość USA 2007 22:50 Zaklinacz dusz 2 - serial komediowy odc. 21, Prorok USA 2005 23:50 Las Vegas 2 - serial odc. 5, Pechowa passa USA 2003 00:40 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 2 - reality show odc. 22 01:30 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 3, Prawda jest blisko reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 02:20 Być jak gwiazda - program rozrywkowy odc. 40, Charlize Theron Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Balonowy piknik - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 08:10 Julie gotuje: Mrożony krem z brokułów z dodatkiem trybuli - magazyn kulinarny odc. 30 08:15 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera: Zdrowe żywienie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 46 08:45 Telesprzedaż 09:15 Na słodko 3: Nugat - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 09:40 Kurs gotowania Donny Dooher - magazyn kulturalny odc. 19 10:10 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 10:40 Gotuj z Kuroniem 3: Śledź świąteczny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 11:05 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonałe ziemniaki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:05 Słodki drań 2: Ekspresowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 12:35 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Balonowy piknik - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:20 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Ryba a'la Skrzynecka - Katarzyna Skrzynecka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 13:45 Martha 2: Kenny Rogers - talk show odc. 69 14:30 Julie gotuje: Mrożony krem z brokułów z dodatkiem trybuli - magazyn kulinarny odc. 30 14:35 Dania w pół godziny: Płastuga z cytrynowym spaghetti - magazyn kulinarny odc. 67 15:00 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 15:25 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Risotto doskonałe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 15:50 Kurs gotowania Donny Dooher - magazyn kulturalny odc. 20 16:20 Na słodko 3: Figi - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 16:45 Julie gotuje: Mrożony krem z brokułów z dodatkiem trybuli - magazyn kulinarny odc. 30 16:50 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 17:25 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Kornwalia - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 17:55 Sobota w kuchni: Gino D'Acampo i Marry Berry - magazyn kulinarny odc. 81 18:25 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera: Kolacja z zielarką - magazyn kulinarny odc. 47 18:55 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 16 19:00 Julie gotuje: Mrożony krem z brokułów z dodatkiem trybuli - magazyn kulinarny odc. 30 19:05 Martha 2: Paige Davis - talk show odc. 70 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Owocowe szaszłyki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 20:00 Jamie w szkolnej stołówce: Powrót - serial dokumentalny 21:05 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 32 21:50 Figle: Nick Watt: Owoce z kremem śmietankowym i karmelem z pistacjami - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/10 22:00 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? - reality show odc. 5 22:30 Sposób na przyjęcie: Wizyta w Chinatown - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 5 23:00 Kolacja jak z pudełeczka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 23:30 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 16 23:40 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Aberdeen - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 00:10 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 00:40 Mondovino: Dokąd zmierzamy? - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 Francja/USA 2004 01:40 Para w kuchni 2: Obiad wrześniowy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 02:10 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 02:40 Sobota w kuchni: Ed Baines i Mitch Tonks - magazyn kulinarny odc. 80 03:05 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Ryba a'la Skrzynecka - Katarzyna Skrzynecka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 03:30 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 03:55 Słodki drań: Pieczone lody - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 04:25 Dania w pół godziny: Płastuga z cytrynowym spaghetti - magazyn kulinarny odc. 67 04:50 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Risotto doskonałe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 Canal + Sport 2 18.00 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz CSKA - Olympiakos (powt.) 20.00 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz TAU Ceramica - Partizan Igokea (powt.) 22.00 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz Maccabi Elite - AXA Barcelona (powt.) BBC Prime 06:10 Big Cook Little Cook 06:30 Tikkabilla 07:00 The Roly Mo Show 07:15 Tweenies 07:35 Balamory 07:55 Big Cook Little Cook 08:15 The Roly Mo Show 08:35 Teletubbies 09:00 Bargain Hunt 09:45 What Not To Wear: Have You Remembered Wha 10:15 What Not To Wear: Have You Remembered Wha 10:45 EastEnders 11:15 Hetty Wainthropp Investigates 12:15 The Weakest Link 13:00 As Time Goes by 13:30 My Family 14:00 The Kumars at Number 42 14:30 Red Dwarf Iii 15:00 Mastermind 15:30 Mastermind 16:00 Garden Challenge 16:30 Model Gardens 17:00 Changing Rooms 17:30 Masterchef Goes Large 18:00 Next Of Kin 18:30 Last Of The Summer Wine 19:00 Hell To Hotel 20:00 Silent Witness 21:00 Spooks 22:00 Next Of Kin 22:30 Last Of The Summer Wine 23:00 Silent Witness 00:00 Spooks 01:00 Mastermind 01:30 Mastermind 02:00 What Not To Wear: Have You Remembered Wha 02:30 What Not To Wear: Have You Remembered Wha 03:00 The Weakest Link 03:45 Bargain Hunt 04:30 Hetty Wainthropp Investigates 05:30 Balamory 05:50 Tweenies Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gdańsk z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Szczecin z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki iTV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Reality z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wedding TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Gra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Prime z 2008 roku